Capacidade Máxima/Transcrição
(Steven andando com seu pai segurando uma placa) [[Steven Quartz Universo|'Steven']]'': ''Eu gosto mesmo dos que fazem uma espiral, com uma cauda longa.'' '' Greg: Steven! Eu to caindo! Segura melhor ai do seu lado. Steven: Ah pai, desculpa. Greg: Não esquenta, acho que essa placa do polimento de verão não deu certo mesmo... só que eu não consigo ME jogar fora, to achando que vou guardar durante o inverno. Steven: Pai, qual dos fogos de artificio você gosta mais? Greg: Qual? Eu não sei, eu só gosto de vê-los junto com você. Steven: É, eu também, to ansioso pelo reveillon amanhã! Sempre espero por ele o ano inteiro. Greg: Mas você tem um bom motivo para sentir isso. (Greg abre a porta de um dos Depósitos) Greg: Hmmm... Hmmmm (Greg coloca uma mangueira no pescoço de um Flamingo de porcelana e a bagunça sai do lugar) Greg: Hmmm... Ah Cara! Steven: Ahh! Greg: Não dou uma geral nesse lugar desde que sua mãe... Cof Cof, quem sabe agora não é uma boa hora? Ano novo chegando... Melhor me livrar dessa tralha toda! (Steven pega dois casacos da "tralha") Steven: Vou te ajudar ficando com isso aqui! Greg: Já é um começo... Só que, eu vou precisar de mais ajuda e... (Greg aponta para a placa dele) esse cara não faz nada... Quem vai querer pegar firme nessa bagunça ai? Steven: Ah! Uma das gems vai querer! (Steven corre e depois volta com uma das gems) Steven: É a Ametista! Ametista Surpresa. Greg: Ou... (Uma vassoura cai durante o silencio) Steven: Algum problema? Greg: Não, eu só... Achei que tinha pensado na Pérola. Steven: O que? É melhor a Pérola nem ver isso! Mas a Ametista adora lixo, ela vai resolver isso! Greg: Eu não sei se vai não hein... Ametista: Cara, relaxa, eu já vi essa tralha antes, o que você precisa aqui é de método! Uma coisa que possa separar a tralha, do lixo... (Steven escreve em uma caixa) Steven: Que tal isso aqui? Greg e Ametista: Isso o que? Steven: Estão vendo essas caixas de separação? Com elas, podemos separar tudo em categorias bem fáceis! Guardar, vender e queimar! O que vocês acham? Greg: Hahahan, não acho que a gente deva queimar nada hein... Ametista: Ah, qual é Greg! Tá com medo de que? Greg: Fogo? Ametista: Ah he he he he! (Ametista começa a pegar algumas tralhas) Ametista: Guardar, guardar, guardar. Greg: '''Não! Espera ai! '''Ametista: Hm? Greg: A gente não devia se desfazer das coisas? Ametista: Ficou maluco? Você tem uma tralha sensacional aqui cara! Deixa eu ver... Steven: Livrooos! Ametista: Hã? Greg: Livros estão na moda de novo? Steven: Vai estar! Já que me deram castigo de não ver televisão por mil anos! Greg: Nós fizemos isso? Steven: Eu posso ficar com eles? Greg: An, pera ai, deixa eu dar uma olhada neles antes... Você vai gostar dos Meninos Gênios, Obras completas de Haward,O Cão Espacial e... Acho melhor guardar esse quando você for mais crescidinho hein... Hahahaha (Steven leva a caixa de livros para fora do Depósito) Ametista: Ha! Você comprou isso? Greg: Ahhh... Acho que não preciso desses pesos não... (Greg joga os pesos na caixa de vender, mas Ametista pega antes de cair) Ametista:'Ah, qual é... ''(Ametista se transforma no seu Alter Ego) '''Ametista: Você não quer ficar saradão? (Ametista pega Steven e começa a rolar) Greg: Ah Ametista, para com isso... (Greg olha para a moldura quebrada) Greg: Ah Cara! Como é que isso foi acontecer? Steven: Uma foto sua e da mamãe... (Ametista olha para a foto e ignora) Greg: Ah, mas tá tudo bem, só quebrou a moldura... Ametista: GALERA! Achei uma coisa aqui que não pode pertencer mesmo á essa tralha toda... Greg: A escritura da mansão do meu tio? Ametista: Bem melhor que isso! (Ametista mostra as fitas VHS da série Pequeno Mordomo) Greg: Mas é o... Pequeno Mordomo? Ah, onde você andou todos esses anos? (Greg começa a chorar) Ametista: "É você Pequeno Mordooooomo" Steven: Ametista, o que é Pequeno Mordomo? Greg: Ah, Cara! Steven! A gente via isso a beça quando você era pequeno. Você tem que ver isso! (Greg corre e pega a TV) Steven: Pai! Eu ainda tô de castigo, você sabe! Ametista: Vamos ver só um, pelos velhos tempos! Greg: Ok, vamos ver só um! (A abertura começa, para ver a abertura, clique aqui) Steven: Que legal! Ah não! Eu tô de castigo! Ah! Ue,a gente não que terminar de arrumar o armazém? Ametista: '''Haha, Ah Cara, esse ai é o piloto? Eles ainda nem tinham o cachorro! '''Greg: Ah, é verdade, só tinham um gato chamado Grana! (Greg e Ametista começam a rir, e Steven aparece, Greg percebe.) Greg: Ô Steven, tá ficando meio tarde, por que a gente não para por hoje? Continuamos a arrumação amanhã! Steven: Amnn... Tá bem! Até Amanhã gente! Pequeno Mordomo:'Alguem ai pediu um bebê? ''(Risadas da TV) (Steven vai para casa, depois o dia amanhece e Steven vai para a Lanchonete da Praia) '''Steven:Peedee, vou querer dois especiais de café da manhã, tá? Peedee: Claro, Ronaldooo!, especial de café da manhã duplo! Steven: Meu pai e eu tivemos um dia e tanto limpando o armazém dele, pra começar bem o ano, sabe? Peedee: Poxa... Vocês são muito práticos Steven, meu Pai e eu vamos reestocar os condimentos, eu limpo os frascos, é para lavar eles duas vezes, mas eu sempre lavo três, números ímpares são mais limpos... Steven: E ai, você vai querer ver os fogos de ano novo hoje? Peedee: É claaaro! Dizem que vai ser muitissimo espetacular. (Peedee mostra o anúncio do Prefeito Dewey de "ano novo muitissimo espetacular) Peedee: O Prefeito Dewey tá lá desde cedo, e vai ter FOGOS AZUIS, e eu adoro fogos azuis. Steven: Olha, vai ser super legal... (A cena volta para o armazém) Steven: Gente? Pai? Filha Grana: Eu vou parecer uma tola se eu aparecer na escola com um pônei só! Greg, Ametista e Pequeno Mordomo: Essa familia tem dinheiro demais!! (Greg e Ametista começam a rir) Ametista: Mas que surpresa... O Pequeno Mordomo ataca de novo! Greg: Podemos contar com o Pequeno Mordomo! Ametista: Hehe, é... Tudo sempre fica ótimo com ele...Mais um? Greg: É claro! Steven: Ei! (Steven aparece com os olhos tampados pela sua mão) Greg: Ah, ô Steven? Tá fazendo o que aqui tão tarde? (Steven destampa um dos olhos) Steven: Mas... Já é de manhã! Greg: Poxa vida... A gente perdeu a noção do tempo! Steven: Vocês dois ficaram vendo Pequeno Mordomo? (Steven tampa os olhos de novo) Ametista: Quando chegar a terceira temporada, ai é que a coisa fica boa, é quando os vizinhos nervosos, os Richingtons aparecem, ahh, eles são demais! He he he! (Greg e Ametista são risada, Steven ainda continua lá) Steven: Vamos recomeçar o trabalho? Greg: Ah, tá. Ametista: Uhhh, essa parte ai é tão boa! (Risadas da TV e do Greg e Ametista) Steven: Ehh... Eu acho acho que o armazém pode esperar. (Steven bota o especial de café da manhã no chão) Greg: É filho, essa ai é uma boa ideia. (Ametista pega) Ametista: Beleza! Lanchinho... Steven: Nos vemos nós fogos de artifício? Steven: É claro! (Ametista divide o "lanchinho" com Greg) Steven: Ok... Então te encontro lá! (A cena muda para a noite, Pérola e Garnet vestem os casacos) Pérola: É assim? Steven: É, vocês estão arrasando! (As Gems se sentam) Steven: Peguem os potes e panelas, temos que fazer muito barulho! Eu e o pai sempre fazemos isso! Eu trouxe pra Ametista também, eles devem chegar a qualquer momento... Pérola: Por que ela viria com o Greg? Hã! Será que eles estão juntos de novo? Steven: Como assim de novo? Garnet: Tomara que não estejam vendo aquele programa... Steven: O Pequeno Mordomo? Garnet: Tss... (Contagem para o ano novo se inicia) Pérola: Mas é inacreditável! Estão juntos mesmo! Eles desapareceram por dias e ficavam assistindo aquelas fitas tolas, sempre e sempre e sempre! Até que... Steven: Até o que? Pérola: Eu não sei, um dia eles só... pararam. (Fogos de artificio estouram no céu e as pessoas comemoram, Steven sente vergonha por seu pai não estar lá e segura uma panela) Pérola: Feliz ano novo Steven! Tô batendo muito alto? Garnet: Tá baixo! (Garnet bate a panela forte e todos tapam os ouvidos) (A cena volta para Steven em frente ao Depósito, ele entra e a cena muda para o leitor de fitas VHS e depois para Greg e Ametista) Greg: Que que é isso? Eu tô perdendo os fogos!! Já é meia noite! (Steven fica escondido observando a conversa) Greg: E eu fui sugado por esse programa de novo!! Como se todo o resto desaparecesse!Ah, cara! (Greg vai embora e Ametista puxa o braço dele pela manga do moletom) Ametista: Não! Pera ai! Não vai não! A gente tá se divertindo tanto... Olha só! Eu to com a segunda parte do especial Hawaii... Greg: Mas... O Steven queria que eu fosse para o ano novo! Ametista: Ah, tudo bem! É o Steven! Ele não liga! Greg: Mas eu queria estar lá! (Ele vai embora de novo, mas Ametista o impede) Ametista: Ah, tá legal, seria bem melhor assim. (Ametista se transforma no Steven Ametista: Olha só os fogos! Hehehehe! Olha só pai! Agora vamos ver O Pequeno Mordomo! Greg: Ametista, você sabe que eu não gosto de mudanças de forma. Ametista: Ai, tá, desculpa,eu só tava querendo animar você. (Ametista se transforma no Greg) Ametista: Pois é, né, eu esqueci que você é tão sensível... Greg: Você gosta de me deixar sem jeito, mas não tem graça nenhuma! Não posso ficar aqui te divertindo! Tenho que estar com o meu filho! (Ametista fica de meu amor e volta a sua forma humana padrão) Ametista: E que tal eu hein? Eu tinha alguem que sempre me dava atenção até ela começar a ficar com você! Greg: Não faz isso Ametista, eu tô falando sério. Ametista: Mas você tentaria por ela. Greg: Você não faria! Ametista: O que? Isso aqui? (Ametista se transforma na Rose e Greg vira a cabeça) Ametista: Hey Greg, hahaha. (Steven observa surpreso) Ametista: Vira pra cá, dá uma olhadinha. Greg: Você tá fazendo isso! Eu quero que sejamos amigos de novo, eu quero mesmo, mas eu não vou deixar que faça isso comigo de novo!!! (Steven corre) Steven: PAREM! (Ametista se vira e Steven vê ela transformada em Rose, Steven fecha os olhos com força e a TV apaga e começa a chiar, e Ametista volta a sua forma humana padrão) Steven: O que vocês dois estão fazendo? Tudo bem, é difícil lidar com coisas do passado, vocês querem adiar isso porque tem muita coisa, é muito pesado, e diz muito pra vocês dois, sei que é difícil desapegar, mas precisam, porque esse lugar tá lotado! (Steven pega uma casinha de gato) Steven: Fala sério, vocês já tiveram um gato algum dia?! (Ametista corre quase chorando e Greg desliga a TV, a cena se adiante para o dia seguinte) Greg: Tá bom, nós vamos terminar isso hoje. Steven: Isso aí! (Steven vê Pérola em frente ao Depósito carregando caixas) Steven: O que? Pérola? Pérola: Olá Greg, que bom que chegaram. Greg: Não tô acreditando. Steven e Greg: Uaaau. (Eles veem Ametista e Garnet do lado de 3 caixas, o resto do Depósito estava vazio) Greg: Me desculpem pela confusão. Steven: Isso foi, ideia sua Pérola? Pérola: Bom... Garnet: Foi ideia da Ametista. (Ametista aparece segurando uma caixa escrito "Guardar" e todos a observam, ela percebe) Ametista: Eu... Achei que a gente podia levar tudo isso lá pro Templo, pode ficar no meu quarto, assim você não tem que jogar nada fora,mas, guarda isso aqui. (Greg abre a caixa e vê a foto dele e da Rose numa moldura nova, com um adesivo escrito "Promoção" do lado) Greg: Ah, obrigado Ametista. ''(Greg dá um leve sorriso e Ametista percebe, ela olha e depois sai levando as caixas, o episódio acaba com Greg fechando a porta do seu Depósito) '' Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 1ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z